scuffedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirkwall
A high walled town in the centre of Rutgar. Locations Buildings * Red Rock General: * Mimi's Cheese: ''A small cottage home and farm on the outside of ''Kirkwall. * Wardens Boot: ''The resident blacksmith of the town run by Lucile Fiske. * ''The Shit: ''The less desirable tavern in town run by Ryan Smith and his wife Courtney Smith. It has 6 rooms for rent and is more of a bar/restaurant. It has a flagstone floor, wood walls, and a wooden/stone roof. * ''Sally's Suds: ''The town bathouse run by Sally Jambin. It is a cylindrical building with wooden supports and stone walls. The bath part of the house is made of large wooden barrels. * ''Burt's Barbershop: ''A small barbershop in the center of town near the market and run by Burt Branstone. It has flagstone floors and is quite tiny. * ''The Well Market: ''The only market in town. It has some small stalls all huddled around the old well. Opens at noon. * ''Kirkwall Stables: ''The government-run stables of the town. * ''Blue-Bell Daycare: ''A small home daycare run by Marie Tucker and Kim Pleinder. * ''Sizzled Steak: ''The fanciest restaurant in town run by Brutus Flay, the iron chef. * ''Alchemists Delight: ''The really tiny stall within the market that sells alchemical delights. Run by Xander Tein. * ''Kirkwall Academy: ''The government-run academy for young boys and girls within the town of Kirkwall. * ''Guards Tower: * Kirkwall Orphanage: ''The church shaped orphanage run by Headmaster Landmarks * ''The Old Well: ''The old well that sits in the middle of the market. It was the first thing to be built in the town. * ''Sparrow Bridge: ''A small stone bridge that spans the Devils Scar. * ''The Cemetery: ''The small town cemetery which contains the dead of Kirkwall. Natural * ''Devil's Scar: The small fissure that runs through half of the town, it is around a 40ft indirect drop into darkness. History Kirkwall was founded approximately 100 years ago by a group of settlers in Rutgar. The town slowly grew throughout the years and managed to avoid a couple of disaisters along the way. Society Government The town is run by their elected mayor, Theobrin Redcomb. Kirkwall has the same general laws as most places within the Sunlit Reaches. Protection Kirkwall is protected by 15ft tall flagstone walls that surround the town entirely. Three large wooden gates guard each entrance to the town. Resources * Wood is collected from the outskirts of the Whimsical Woods, and also the Kirkwall Thicket. * Metal is received from the Thunderwind Mine. * Water is collected from wells within the town. * Food is grown from farms outside of the town and traded from Venril. People The racial makeup of the town is 90% human, 5% dwarf, and 4% elf. The other 1% is miscellaneous. Housing Houses in Kirkwall don't have much variation to them/ Most are basic wooden frames with peaked roofs, chimneys, windows, and white cottage outsides. It is the standard housing for the town. Relations Kirkwall is an up and coming town within the Founding Plateau of Rutgar. Kirkwall has unknown trading ties to the Great Tree Village in which foods, fruits, and other natural goods are sold for metal and equipment. The capital city of Rutgar, Venril also has trading ties to Kirkwall. Other places such as the Thunderwind Mines trade to the town. Notable People Culture Most people in town tend to keep to themselves, kindness isn't uncommon but a calm disposition is normal within Kirkwall. Festivals * Harvest Festival Noteworthy Points * The Devil's Scar opened up during the 15th annual harvest festival. *